


Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно

by Ali4e



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Август в Сен-Клу тоже выдался жарким. Близится свадьба Месье, и де Лоррен пускается во все тяжкие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно

— Вы, ваше высочество, безнадежный профан в науке страсти, — безапелляционно заявил шевалье де Лоррен, развалившись в кресле и водрузив ноги на хрупкий кофейный столик — чудо столярного искусства, которое могло и не выдержать столь варварского обращения.  
Филипп сидел на постели в одном белье, едва проснувшись, одной ногой в снах, где он бродил по бесконечному лабиринту из куртин в поисках… Выхода? Свободы? И теперь, еще сонному, ему навязывали очередное сражение.  
Принц сглотнул комок в горле и постарался выпрямится. Он знал, как нежен поутру цвет его лица, как блестят на батисте сорочки угольно-черные локоны. Выше подбородок, холоднее взгляд. Все, что у него есть, — лишь его красота, да еще никчемный титул, но это слишком мало для схватки с беспощадным остроумием шевалье.  
— Неужели? — проронил он, чтобы выиграть время и собраться с силами.  
Ах, ведь он сам кузнец своих несчастий!   
Шевалье де Лоррен был неуловим. Он взял в привычку исчезать из Сен-Клу без всяких объяснений на два-три дня, а то и больше, не являться к обеду, сказываясь больным, — чтобы дать себя застигнуть врасплох на удаленной аллее парка в весьма сомнительной компании. Он то не отвечал на приглашения, то являлся без спросу, и однажды Филипп, поймав себя на том, что с трепетом прислушивается к звукам шагов в коридоре, осознал, что с него довольно.  
За одним из чопорных ужинов, в окружении седых вассалов его дяди, принц весьма суровым тоном приказал шевалье ежедневно являться к нему в покои и присутствовать во время его утреннего туалета, ибо такова обязанность шевалье как приближенного, и за это кардинал платит ему жалованье. Если же шевалье тяготит такая служба, то принц в любой момент готов его уволить, потому что не привык держать кого-то при себе насильно.  
Седые головы одобрительно покачивались над тарелками, напоминая Филиппу фарфоровых кукол его детства, все еще хранящихся в дальней комнате, а шевалье, медленно пережевывая отнюдь не нежную дичь, дерзко смотрел ему прямо в глаза на протяжении всей тирады. Они схлестнули свои взгляды на столом, словно клинки. Повисла пауза, которую шевалье намеренно затягивал, вытирая губы салфеткой.  
Наконец он произнес:  
— У меня и в мыслях не было пренебрегать своим долгом, ваше высочество. До сих пор вы не удостаивали меня чести повиноваться вашим приказаниям, но я безмерно рад, что теперь у меня появилась такая возможность.  
Шевалье еще не успел закончить свою ядовито-изысканную фразу, как Филипп понял, что пожалеет о своей выходке. Что заплатит за каждую секунду — нет, не унижения, а всего лишь некоторой неловкости, какую шевалье пришлось испытать за этим столом.  
Как легко быть пророком собственных горестей! Шевалье с тех пор и правда стал являться к принцу каждый день — и превращать его утро в пытку.  
Самая легкая из них заключалась в том, что он со скорбной миной просиживал на стуле весь ритуал облачения, почти не шевелясь и односложно отвечая на вопросы, а когда Филипп отпускал его, то вспархивал со своего насеста, как выпущенная из клетки канарейка, и с громким вздохом облегчения устремлялся прочь. Филипп был к такому вполне готов и легко сохранял невозмутимый вид. «Хотите быть мебелью, дражайший шевалье, так будете ею». Он просил де Лоррена подержать шкатулку с запонками, пока выбирал подходящие, а то и молча вешал ему на плечо шарфы и ленты, словно не знал, куда их положить.  
Недовольный ролью манекена, де Лоррен немедленно сменил тактику и стал занимать своего сюзерена беседой — но такой, что Филипп теперь тосковал по тем временам, когда он молчал.  
С ловкостью опытного фехтовальщика шевалье вгонял в несчастного принца отравленные шпильки, так что тот очень быстро превращался в подобие подушки для булавок или восковой фигурки для инвольтации. При этом де Лоррен ухитрялся не нарушить ни одно из правил этикета, а если и нарушал, то все равно у принца не хватало духа его за это хотя бы пожурить. Филиппу требовалось напрягать все свои умственные силы, чтобы выдерживать такие схватки. Самый невинный вопрос мог представлять собой коварнейшую ловушку.  
— Давно ли у вас служит этот камердинер? — спрашивал де Лоррен, словно бы просто от скуки.  
— Право, не помню, — удивился принц. — Как давно ты состоишь при мне, Тибо?  
— Три года, пять месяцев и шесть дней, — торжественно провозгласил Тибо, как глашатай на празднике.  
— Хм, давненько! А все же вы едва помните его, — со значением говорил де Лоррен.  
Филипп, почуяв подвох, восклицал:  
— И отчего же я должен, подобно Парке, считать чьи-то дни, проведенные у меня на службе?  
— Совсем не должны, но посмотрите, как широки плечи у этого молодца! На них поместится куда больше платков и лент, чем на мои, а все же он не произвел на ваше высочество никакого впечатления. На что же надеяться мне с моими скромными талантами?  
И не успевал Филипп опомниться, как уже расхваливал многочисленные таланты шевалье и едва не извинялся за свое пренебрежительное обращение с ним накануне. Выслушав его комплименты и оправдания, шевалье удалялся походкой победителя, а Филипп чувствовал себя так, будто сам надавал себе пощечин.  
Выбор предметов туалета тоже был схож с плаванием по бурному морю: шевалье никогда не упускал возможности продемонстрировать Филиппу, насколько тот отстал от парижской моды, невольно поддаваясь влиянию своего провинциального окружения. Только он умел таким тоном произнести «Эта булавка? Э т а?», что принцу казалось, будто он совершил кощунство, заслуживающее аутодафе.  
После столь напряженного утреннего туалета он чаще всего чувствовал себя таким измученным, что впору было снова ложиться спать.  
Но самое ужасное случалось тогда, когда шевалье де Лоррена словно подменяли феи и он являлся в покои принца не с заготовленной колкостью, не со скучающим видом, а сгорая от страсти.  
Пока слуги неспешно облачали Филиппа, шевалье раздевал его взглядом — таким пылающим и в то же время холодным, что у принца начинали дрожать руки и он опрокидывал склянки с духами и румянами, боясь посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Шевалье нетерпеливо постукивал ногой под этот звон и, в конце концов, возведя глаза к потолку, шипел сквозь зубы: «Да отошлите же их прочь».  
Филипп отсылал, и его в тот же миг сметала с кресла ледяная волна, в которой он задыхался и тонул. Шевалье швырял его на колени, ловко раскрывал ему рот, взявшись за нижнюю челюсть, и заставлял заглатывать свой огромный член целиком. Жесткая ладонь давила на затылок, а если Филипп начинал кашлять и инстинктивно рваться из этой хватки, то получал пощечины до тех пор, пока вновь не вбирал в себя член. Порой шевалье кончал ему на лицо, с наслаждением размазывая сперму по его щекам головкой члена, разбавляя ее слезами принца и глядя при этом в его заплаканные глаза. Иногда он снисходил до того, чтобы распялить Филиппа, как повар пулярку, на канапе, обязательно окинув насмешливым взглядом его беззащитное тело, и быстро, грубо овладеть им, зачастую даже не заботясь смазке. Действительно, он каждый раз как будто и вовсе не пекся об удовольствии Филиппа, но почему-то с каждым днем оно становилось все острее, даже если шевалье касался его лишь для того, чтобы отвесить оплеуху.  
Мокрый как мышь после подобных соитий и абсолютно беспомощный, Филипп становился таким же мягким, как его член, только что извергавшийся подобно вулкану. И вместо ласковых поцелуев шевалье принимался осыпать его просьбами, как заправская шлюха. Он требовал то денег, то еще каких-то милостей, а Филипп, которого Мазарини держал на сухом пайке и коротком поводке, подозревал, что шевалье намного богаче и даже могущественнее его самого. Его просьбы были не чем иным, как новым способом унизить принца. Тем не менее Филипп никогда не отказывал, опасаясь, что де Лоррен отомстит ему за это еще более жестоким образом.  
Граф де Гиш, один из немногих истинно преданных друзей принца или, по крайней мере, до сих пор не доказавший обратного, относился к шевалье с брезгливостью благородной натуры и утверждал, что де Лоррену только этого и надобно — золота, земель, связей и влияния. Шевалье же называл де Гиша не иначе как «этот скучный ревнивец», и кое в чем Филипп мог с ним согласиться.  
Де Гиш был высок, статен, ловок и отличался мужественной красотой потомственного воина. Отдавая явное предпочтение женщинам, он, появившись в Сен-Клу, очень быстро понял, чем может угодить принцу, — и угодил по первому же намеку и со всей возможной почтительностью. Именно от де Гиша принц узнал, что анальное сношение может не причинять ни малейшей боли. Граф никогда не уходил, не расцеловав Филиппу обе руки и не одарив положенным любовнику томным взором.  
Разумеется, де Гиш никогда не смел докучать ему своей ревностью, скорее бы он утопился в пруду, но он был безмерно, невыразимо скучен, и порой Филиппу было веселее с самим собой, чем в компании графа. Кроме того, ему, всегда крайне мнительному, казалось, что де Гиш словно бы жалеет его, и вот этого он уж совсем не мог вынести.  
Шевалье де Лоррен его определенно не жалел.  
Все чаще Филипп задавал себе вопрос: зачем ему все это нужно? К чему каждый день собственноручно повергать себя в пучину страданий — неужели ради того, чтобы каждый раз радоваться временному спасению, когда за шевалье закрывается дверь, и не так тосковать в его отсутствие? Зачем вообще вести такую жизнь?  
Лишь одна надежда не позволяла отчаянию целиком завладеть им. Он знал, что ему не достанет ни разума, ни воли развязать самим же затянутый узел, но его должна была разрубить судьба. Осенью ему предстояло вернуться в Пале-Рояль и готовиться к свадьбе. Филипп отнюдь не предвкушал это событие — матушка уже успела замучить его наставлениями в письмах, и то ли еще будет, когда она узрит его воочию.   
Но ведь будет так просто не взять шевалье с собой.  
Филипп никогда бы не смог прогнать де Лоррена из Сен-Клу, но оставить его здесь он бы еще попытался.  
А пока ему оставалось лишь терпеть свою ежедневную пытку, и сейчас он едва ли не с покорностью смотрел на своего мучителя, играя свою роль в написанной им пьесе.  
— Вы поглощаете изысканные блюда наслаждений, которые я преподношу вам, как голодный крестьянин, пробравшийся на господскую кухню, — вещал де Лоррен, вертя в руках подхваченное со столика перо. — Хватаете руками, торопясь насытиться, и не различаете вкуса пищи.  
— Мне жаль, что я расстроил вас, шевалье, — прошептал Филипп, всем своим видом показывая, что ни о чем не жалеет.  
— О нет, вы ничуть меня не расстроили, ваше высочество, я счастлив хоть как-то быть вам полезным. Но другие люди…  
— Другие? — поднял бровь Филипп. — О ком же это вы так печетесь? Неужто о де Гише?  
Де Лоррен скорчил досадливую мину, которая всегда появлялась на его лице, стоило принцу упомянуть де Гиша, и отмахнулся от этого имени пером.  
— Граф и сам о себе прекрасно позаботится. Нет-нет, я имею в виду вашу блистательную невесту Генриетту Английскую. Слухи о ее красоте давно перелетели за пролив, и говорят, что она разбила немало сердец при дворе своего брата. И беспокоит меня то, сможете ли вы удовлетворить столь искушенную особу…  
Филипп в изумлении приоткрыл рот, он не верил своим ушам. Это было слишком даже для де Лоррена. Нет, его возмутило не то, что шевалье — не без оснований — сомневался в его способности удовлетворить женщину. Его вывел из себя и сам факт, что шевалье осмелился заговорить о его свадьбе, но особенно то, что он посмел намекнуть на нецеломудренность его невесты.  
Шевалье продолжал разглагольствовать в том же духе, хотя и не мог не видеть, что Филиппа это приводит в бешенство.  
— Замолчите сейчас же! — крикнул Филипп, поднимаясь на кровати.  
Де Лоррен изобразил глубокое удивление:  
— Осмелюсь спросить, почему вы велите мне молчать?  
Филипп скрипел зубами, он понимал, что — теоретически — может выгнать Лоррена, ударить, убить его, но только не заставить молчать, шевалье не подчинится его просьбам, только грубой силе, которая станет концом их отношений. Филипп не мог поделать с шевалье ничего, и это лишало его рассудка.  
— О господи, да заткнитесь же наконец!  
Уже не владея собой, Филипп смел с ночного столика все, что на нем стояло, после чего уничтожил те вазы, до которых сумел дотянуться, и сорвал шпалеру со стены.  
Во время подобных вспышек все приближенные и слуги разбегались в разные стороны и пережидали бурю в укромных уголках, но шевалье лишь молча наблюдал за ним, все так же вертя в пальцах перо.  
Как всегда, стоило волне ожесточения схлынуть, как Филипп испытал жгучий стыд, который сегодня был особенно острым, — он впервые повел себя столь недостойно при де Лоррене.  
Филипп вновь опустился на кровать и уставился в свои колени, чувствуя щемящую боль в груди.  
Де Лоррен вдруг стрелой метнулся к нему на постель и коснулся пером его подбородка, приподнимая его.  
— Ай-ай-ай, что же вы натворили, Месье, — вкрадчивым голосом произнес он, заставив Филиппа содрогнуться. — Мне позвать гувернантку, чтобы она выпорола вас? Или вы предпочтете, чтобы я сделал это сам?  
Филипп смотрел на де Лоррена из-под ресниц. Он внезапно понял, что не хочет этих игр. Он ощущал себя полностью выжатым. Если бы шевалье сейчас всего только улыбнулся ему, Филиппу этого было бы достаточно, но он знал, что никогда не дождется подобного.  
— Я устал, — очень тихо сказал он и закрыл глаза.  
Филипп почувствовал, что перо больше не касается его. Скрипнули половицы, зашуршал шелк одежды — шевалье шел к двери.  
Не существовало другого способа остановить его. Как бы не было ему тяжко, Филипп должен был найти в себе силы.  
— Постойте, — сказал он, открывая глаза.  
Шевалье замер, не оборачиваясь.  
— Неужели вы оставите меня неискушенным в науке страсти? Учитывая то, что мне предстоит?.. Я так рассчитывал на ваши уроки…  
Шевалье развернулся — необычайно бледный, как показалось Филиппу, или так падал свет, — и заскользил обратно к кровати медленной кошачьей походкой, которая всегда сводила принца с ума.  
— Чем же вы заслужили их? — едва слышно прошелестел он, и в голосе его дрожал неподдельный гнев. — Вашей неблагодарностью?  
— Простите меня, — еще тише сказал Филипп чувствуя, как от одних только этих слов вздымается его член, похоже, пока не ощущавший никакой усталости.  
— Думаете, этого довольно? Этого вашего «прости», которое я слышал уже не раз?  
— Накажите меня, как пожелаете, — пролепетал Филипп. С члена его уже обильно текла смазка и пятнами расплывалась на ткани сорочки.  
Словом, шевалье де Лоррен пожелал во что бы то ни стало выпороть принца — и он его выпорол, и отнюдь не пером, а березовым прутом, так кстати нашедшимся у камина. Филипп визжал, и скулил, и плакал, и вновь позволял шевалье таскать себя за волосы, говорить ужасные непристойности, использовать все свои отверстия, как тому заблагорассудится. Он пытался протестовать лишь тогда, когда шевалье выкручивал ему руки, не давая прикоснуться к собственному члену, — и то безуспешно.  
Но в какой-то момент что-то неуловимо изменилось. Филипп ощутил это, когда шевалье имел его сзади, лежа на боку. Дыхание его вдруг стало совсем прерывистым, временами переходя в хриплый стон, руки уже не стискивали тело принца, а обхватывали, как самое драгоценное сокровище, и Филиппу показалось, что он вот-вот растворится в своем любовнике, таким тот стал теплым, мягким и горячим. Он обернулся — а шевалье словно ждал этого и впился в него губами, но не грубо, а так, будто он умирал от жажды, а принц был источником кристально чистой воды.  
— Я хочу видеть тебя, — прохрипел шевалье и переменил позу, уложив принца на спину и закинув его ноги себе на плечи.  
Теперь он пристально вглядывался в его лицо, млея от восторга.  
— Ты прекрасен… Ты…  
Шевалье не мог говорить из-за переполнявшего его восхищения. Филипп никогда не видел его таким, не слышал от него подобных слов, если не считать первого раза. Де Лоррен называл его на «ты», только когда хотел оскорбить, и всегда это слово сопровождалось каким-то грязным ругательством.  
Шевалье все тянулся к нему за поцелуем, и Филипп опустил ноги, чтобы они могли оказаться ближе друг к другу. Теперь их поза стала почти супружеской. Повинуясь безотчетному порыву, Филипп обнял его — руками и ногами, шевалье, всхлипывая, уткнулся ему в шею. Филипп был скорее удивлен, чем растроган, но эта нежность заставила его прошептать:  
— Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
На вечность шевалье не хватило: вскоре он застыл в последней судороге, а потом откатился в сторону почти без чувств. Филипп, даже слегка встревожившись, повернулся к нему, коснулся его волос. Шевалье перехватил его руку и прижал к губам.  
— О, как я счастлив! Как счастлив!  
— Вы же знаете, что я люблю вас? — осторожно спросил Филипп.  
— Я люблю вас еще сильнее, мой принц.  
Филипп вновь откинулся на подушку и, глядя в потолок, думал о том, что шевалье в кои-то веки не лжет. Он действительно безумно влюблен и больше всего на свете боится потерять своего принца — его, а не те жалкие блага, которые тот мог ему предоставить и которые шевалье был в состоянии найти при дворе другого вельможи. Этот страх заставлял его каждый день вести сложнейшую игру, которая стоила ему намного больше сил, чем Филиппу. И предстоящая свадьба, и отъезд в Пале-Рояль пугали его настолько, что он на миг обронил свою маску, рискуя всем.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это длилось вечно, — сказал шевалье, и Филипп кивнул.  
На вечность их обоих не хватило, но впереди у них было сорок с лишним лет, чтобы терзать, и мучить, и любить друг друга в меру своих душевных сил.


End file.
